1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic components, and more particularly to integrated circuit device sockets useful for programming and testing of semiconductor devices during manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art
The new packaging technologies being used for semiconductor integrated circuits have more wiring leads and are much smaller than traditional dual inline plastic (DIP) packages. Some of the new device packages have 100-200 contacts arranged on the edges or bottoms of ceramic carriers. One type, a ball grid array (BGA) device package typically uses a 7xc3x977 or 10xc3x9710 grid of solder balls on a bottom surface of the device package with contact-to-contact lead pitches of 0.5, 0.65, 0.75, 0.80, 1.0, and 1.2 millimeters. A common BGA outside dimension is 12-millimeters square.
Testing and/or programming such devices in a manufacturing environment can be quite challenging. Sockets typically only last 5,000 cycles. Current socket technology for BGA devices limits high quality tests. So many good devices and sockets falsely appear to be bad. Even ATE sockets that initially do a good job of making electrical contact, wear out quickly, or get dirty and clogged.
Briefly, an integrated circuit device socket embodiment of the present invention is spring-loaded to reach out and capture a semiconductor device. For example, one to be programmed or tested in automatic test equipment. As the frame springs relax, the device collared by a device nest and capture arms lower down onto a grid of pogo-pins that probe the contacts on the device. Such pogo-pins pass through a dielectric grate. Each cycle, the capture arms lock as they slide into constraint channels. Such prevents the device from escaping when a large aggregate force is applied from beneath by the pogo-pins. Each pogo-pin typically generates 20-grams of contact force. To release the device, cams are used to force the frame springs open. The constraint channels clear the capture arms. The device releases when the capture arms fling apart fully open.
An advantage of the present invention is that a integrated circuit device socket is provided that can operate reliably over 500,000 cycles.
A further advantage of the present invention is that integrated circuit device socket is provided that can be readily adapted to alternative contact pitches.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that integrated circuit device socket is provided that can be readily adapted to alternative device overall dimension sizes.
The above and still further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of specific embodiments thereof, especially when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.